Berel Devrix nee Elleth
Berel Devrix nee Elleth is a Starfleet officer, Federation Hero, First Husband to Betazoid and a world renounced vocalist. Inspired by the thalaron attacks on his home planet, he wanted to contribute something back and made his way up the ranks in Starfleet, having a tour in Black Squad and currently works for S.H.I.E.L.D protecting the Federation by investigating special cases. Background Information Berel Elleth is the second child between Meranda Elleth (2365) and Taran Theroux (2362). His maternal grandmother Janara Elleth (2347) is the leader of the 13th House and his paternal great-grandmother is the leader of the 7th House, Arilyn Theroux (2324). He has an older sister named Medara Elleth (2388). He has four younger sisters named Hederya Elleth (2392), Avona Elleth (2395) and Verma Elleth (2398). Being the only male in a house of women, he was often played with like a girl and over looked because of his male status in the lowest house. He lost his right hand while on a mission for Black Squad and wears a holographic hand made by his sister. He suffers from PTSD and night terrors. Berel is the lead vocalist in a group called Rixx Mixx with his two childhood friends Jorm and Kiva. They went on tour in the fall of 2416. Personal Life Sersha Talone (2405-2406): Berel's main girlfriend while he was in highschool when she was a teachers aid. He was under age and she was a science TA for his classes. When their relationship was discovered, she was betrothed to another man with a better social standing than Berel, as well as to hide her affair with a much younger man. Frustrated with the House system, he vowed not to date anyone from a House again. Morgan Reese (2416): He met Morgan when hashing out details of his courtship of her daughter Veralynn, however she was not receptive to his looks, ranking or reputation. After his accident, they got together and became closer. Both realized they had preconceived notions of the other and they had a 6 week affair. They are now friends. Alexandria Tredway (2417): When he was bitten by a future version of Alexandria who was infected with the Parvime virus, Berel developed an unlikely attraction to her real counterpart in his time. The virus urged him to have a baby and once Alex was pregnant, he was able to go back to normal. They are now friends and co-parent their child. Current Spouse(s) Veralynn Devrix Berel met his wife, Veralynn Devrix, in 2415 through her Aunt Samantha, Berel was Samantha's guard and had mutual run ins with Veralynn. Unphased by her social awkwardness and paired with his own bubbly attitude, Vera developed a crush on Berel. An official courtship was drawn up running from Dec, 2415 to Dec 2416; however this was marked void by Veralynn's mother who did not think Berel was a suitable match. Wishing to still be together, they were intimate in May 2416 before he was deployed, marking the official date they were married via House rules (discovered nearly 9 months later). When Veralynn left Arik Talone and Berel suffered a traumatic injury they got back together. Children Berel has one child with Alexandria Tredway named Elleth Tredway. Starleet Academy Berel went to the Academy from 2407-2411 and specialized in law-enforcement. After the thalaron attacks, he became more interested in a security role and wanting to take a more proactive step to protect Betazed. Military Career Upon graduation, Berel was assigned to plantary security on Betazed from 2407-2415, however continued to apply to a position on Earth every year. In 2415, he transferred to Earth to live in London in hopes o advancing his career in the President's Residence - especially with First House's involvement in politics. He became the guard to Samantha Von after she went on leave and became pregnant. When his relationship with Veralynn ended, he renounced the Betazoid Houses in 2416 then joined Black Squad in May of that year. They went on several missions. His last mission resulted in the death of his entire team, including a period of time he was officially declared deceased. When he came back, he had lost his right hand to a deadly virus. He suffers from PTSD and went on a leave. Berel later joined a specialized investigative team called S.H.I.E.L.D and partnered with Captain Samantha Von. Rank History: Ensign: 2411-2414 ** Lieutenant: 2414-2417 ** Lt. Commander: 2417-Current Category:Katrina's Character - Beyond Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Betazoid Category:Starfleet Category:Security/Law Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:August Category:2390 Category:All Characters